


Ukungena enhliziyweni yakho

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukungena enhliziyweni yakho

UBrienne wayeya ngokuya ekhungatheka, umlingani wakhe wayesenqume ukuqala ukukhononda ngemizuzu eyisihlanu ehamba ngabo, kodwa manje, manje usecula- futhi akasona isangoma esihle.

Yebo, imbangela yokuphoxeka kwakhe, uJaime Lannister. Ukuthi baba kanjani abangane kwakungaphezu kwakhe, babehluke ngokuphelele kunobabili. UJaime wayeyindoda enhle, kanti iBrienne ihlala njalo yenza iphutha lendoda. UJaime ucebe kakhulu, futhi uBrienne akakwazi ukukhokhela indlu yakhe.

Sebebangani iminyaka ecishe ibe mibili manje. UJaime wamsindisa ekuhlaseleni okungenzeka kwenziwa yizigelekeqe zegazi- okuyiqembu lezigelekeqe elaziwa kakhulu eKinglanding nabaphethe ukubulawa nokudlwengulwa kwabantu abaningi.

UBrienne uyavevezela, ukube uJaime ubengafikanga lapho enolwazi lokuthi ngabe benzeni kuye.

Ebabaza yonke leyo micabango, uBrienne ubheka uJaime lapho eqaphela ukuthi useye wathula wamthola ebhekelele kude njengoba elahlekile imicabango njengoba ayekade enza.

UBrienne wavula umlomo wakhe ethi abuze ukuthi unempilo yini, kodwa wanquma ukuyiphikisa. UJaime, njengaye, wayengekho kahle ekuvezeni imicabango nemizwa yakhe. Unquma ukumnika isinqumo sokuthi uzokhuluma naye noma cha.

Ukuthola indawo yokumisa, uBrienne uphenduka ukuze athathe indawo engezansi kwabo. I-Kingslanding ngempela inhle ngalesi sikhathi sonyaka.

'Wench, uma kufanele siqhubeke, ngizofela kuleli gquma.'

UBrienne wabubula futhi waphendukela kuye.

'Ungabi ngumdlalo omkhulu. Besilokhu sizihambela nje ..

'Imizuzu engamashumi amabili kakhulu' wezwa uJaime ebubula ngaphansi komoya.

UBrienne wamoyizela, kothile onesimo esihle ngokomzimba uyaqiniseka ukuthi uyavilapha.

Imicabango yesidumbu sikaJaime yadlula engabibikho engqondweni yakhe. Ubuyele esimeni lapho eqale khona wangena kuye egeza, ngemuva kokuphuza kakhulu futhi wagcina ngokushayeka efulethini lakhe.

Umhlane wakhe wawungena kuye futhi wavele wakhubeka kuye lapho embona. Uhaha ngemininingwane yonke; indlela izimbangi zamanzi zehlela ngayo emhlane ibheke emathangeni akhe emisipha, indlela imbongolo yakhe ebambe ngayo lapho ishukumisa imilenze yakhe ngisho nengcosana. KuBrienne, kwabonakala sengathi ubemile eqandeni emnyango wephakade, kodwa empeleni bekuyimizuzu nje embalwa. Kepha bekwanele ukuqinisa amaphupho akhe.

Isikhumba sakhe esibhanyelwe yilanga sigqoka kuye ngenkathi bethutha njengamuntu, izandla zakhe ezinkulu zibeka yonke indawo lapho athinta khona amathanga, isisu, amabele ...

Ukuqothula umphimbo kwamangaqisa uBrienne emcabangweni wakhe futhi wavele wamgqolozela uJaime wamthola emamunce, cishe sengathi wezwa lapho imicabango yakhe yayisondele khona. Blush, wafulathela.

Muhle uBrienne, manje uyazi ukuthi ucabanga ngaye.

Ukuthatha isinqumo sokuwubiza nje ngokuthi usuku futhi abuyele ekhaya, uBrienne waphenduka watshela uJaime ushintsho lwamapulani, kodwa esikhundleni salokho wavele wambheka ngokuthile okufana nothando.

Ukumthatha eBrienne wabona ukuthi kusho ukuthini kuye. Izinwele zakhe zegolide ezicwebezelayo lapho kukhanya ilanga, lona lelo langa elifanayo lenza kwabonakala sengathi kunamaphiko egolide emehlweni aluhlaza ayekade eluthanda.

Uthando? Kuvelaphi lokho?

Wamoyizela futhi uyazi ukuthi uthandana naye.

Wayethandane nendoda eyayingakwazi ukuthanda umhlane wayo. Kungani ayengamthanda? Wayefana nomuntu obude futhi emisipha, izinwele zakhe zicishe ziphuzi futhi zinjengotshani, umlomo wakhe mkhulu ngobuso bakhe, izimbambo zemboza yonke inch yesikhumba sakhe. Ukungavikeleki kwakhe amandla akhe aphelele.

Angiyingeni kahle indoda efana noJaime Lannister.

Wayenethemba elingelona iqiniso lokuthi wayebona wonke amaphutha akhe, kodwa kwakuwubuwula ngempela ukuthi uBrienne waqala ukuhleka ngokuhlazisayo. Wayeqinisekile ukuthi le ndoda inamandla okumenza ahlanye.

UJaime ambuke edidekile.

'Brienne?'

Ebuka uJaime, uBrienne wabona ukukhathazeka kubhaliwe ebusweni bakhe futhi wazama ukuzidonsa ngokushesha okukhulu ngangokunokwenzeka.

'Ngiyaphila, Jaime'

'Cha angicabangi ukuthi uyena'

'Ngikhona, shiya kanjalo'

'Ake ungitshele ukuthi ubucabangani ngakho'

'Akunandaba' uBrienne wagijimisa izandla zakhe ngezinwele zakhe. 'Akuyona into enkulu.'

'Ngiyacela Brienne, ngicela ungitshele ukuthi ubucabangani ngakho futhi singakuthola ndawonye'.

Ngiyacela, Jaime angikwazi. Izwi lakhe laqhekeka nezinyembezi zazehlela emehlweni akhe. Wenqabile ukubavumela bawe.

'Brienne ...'

Ukudideka kwagwazwa uBrienne futhi isinqumo sakhe saphela.

'Yini ofuna ukuyazi? Ngabe ufuna ukwazi ukuthi ngikuthandile futhi ngiyazi ukuthi awusoze wangithanda futhi? Ngabe uyafuna ukwazi ukuthi angikwazi ukuthi ngilungele uJaime Lannister ngoba nginamaphutha amaningi futhi ngiyazi ukuthi angihehi? Ukuthi ngisenalo leli themba elingenangqondo enhliziyweni yami ukuthi lapho ungibheka ngiyanithanda kancane, uzizwe ngendlela efanayo? Ngiyazi ukuthi mhlawumbe yingoba singabangani abakhulu ... Nenzani? '

Ngesikhathi sokudinwa, uJaime wayesondele kuye futhi wayefake izandla kuye.

Uzongilahla. Uqhubeke ephindelela ekhanda.

UJaime wabeka ubuso bakhe ezandleni zakhe futhi wahamba kancane waze wahlangana nezindebe. Ehlehla emuva wamkhonkotha.

'Ngiyakuthanda nami, Brienne Tarth'.


End file.
